


Ten Years From Now

by Clamat_Submissa



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Really cute, awwww, extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/pseuds/Clamat_Submissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis lie together in bed, thinking about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years From Now

**Fill for this prompt:[xxx](http://thelarryprompter.tumblr.com/post/32054363160/prompt-11)**

 

“How do you think life will be like for us ten years from now?”

Harry and Louis were both lying in bed together cuddling after a good night’s rest. The day before had been absolutely horrible; they had finally confessed to their management that they were really together, that it was not just rumors and speculations from “deluded” fans, and that they loved each other. Management obviously didn’t take it well, not at all, and decided to take more proactive measures to prevent this from ever reaching the public ear. They were now forbidden from ever coming out.

Harry and Louis had been extremely upset, the latter more than the former. There was no doubt in his mind that in these “proactive measures” there was going to be more Elounor sightings and outings. It’s not that Louis didn’t like Eleanor (she was really sweet and a genuinely nice person), but she was no Harry. Was it so much to ask for him to be happy with Harry by his side? There was nothing wrong with their relationship, so why hide it?

Harry clearly noticed how distressed the smaller boy was and wanted to cheer him up, so he made sweet love to his boyfriend at night. The feeling of Harry inside of him, rocking gently and amorously into him, and his beautiful words of assurance and security were more than enough to raise his spirits.

Now, they were just trying to prolong their morning. In about twenty-eight minutes they were scheduled to wake up, take a shower, change into their already-chosen clothes, eat breakfast, jump into their car and be on their way to yet another press conference. Neither one wanted to stand up, much too comfortable in each other’s embrace.

“What do you mean, Lou?”

The older boy shifted enough to make his deep cerulean eyes meet Harry’s bright emerald ones. “I mean, what are we going to do for the next ten years? The band will no longer be as famous as we’re right now in ten years; we’ll be lucky if it’s still united. But until then, will we keep hiding? Is that all our life’s going to be?”

“Why-“

“Because I don’t think I can handle that much hiding, Haz,” Louis whispered sadly, his voice muffled against the younger boy’s neck.

Harry sighed deeply. “And you won’t have to, love. I don’t care what Modest! says; we’re going to come out.”

“When?”

“Whenever you want to. If you want to come out tomorrow, then we’ll come out tomorrow.”

Louis smiled at him fondly, “really?”

Harry nodded, “yes, really. And that won’t be the end of the road for us. I have much more planned.”

Louis lifted himself until he was glancing down at Harry and held himself up with his elbows. “What else do you have planned?”

Harry seemed to think for a while before answering a quick “well, I plan to marry you first.”

That statement made Louis’s heart beat at an alarmingly exhilarating rate. Harry actually wanted to _marry_ him? That was a huge step… but Louis knew that they were both ready for it. They’ve already been together for three and a half years and live in the same house, sleep in the same bed. And their love for each other was fond and never-ending. Marriage was just the last step for their relationship. “And then?”

Harry smiled up at Louis warmly, knowing that the lack of comment at his statement meant that the older lad would like that as well. “We’ll have to search for a new house after that because this one isn’t big enough.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Their current flat was enough for the both of them; it was a two-bedroom place with one bathroom, a medium-sized kitchen, a medium-sized living room, a medium-sized everything. “Why would we need a bigger place? This one’s big enough for the both of us.”

“Yeah, but what about our family?”

Louis’s eyes widened a bit, “family? We’re going to- you want to have a family?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Lou, we’re going to have a family.”

The older boy beamed at him. He’d always wanted a family, and to have it with the guy he loved- his smile sadly faltered a bit at those thoughts. “How, Haz? Neither of us can get pregnant, and I refuse to let you impregnate a girl.”

Harry chuckled. “There’s always adoption.”

Louis felt dumb at not thinking about that and smiled sheepishly as the embarrassing blush ran over his cheeks. “Alright, alright. How many would we adopt?”

“Two,” Harry said, “a boy and a girl.”

Louis smiled at the thought of them adopting; he could see himself arriving at their home after picking up the kids when he finished teaching at the local high school. Harry’d be cooking in the kitchen something amazing, fajitas maybe, when the kids yanked the door open and ran to him. He’d pick them both up and spin them around before kissing softly their foreheads. Louis would be propped against the wall, arms crossed and a smug smirk plastered on his thin, pink lips. Harry would then lower the kids and go over to Louis just to plant a big smooch on him. Louis would wrap his arms around Harry’s neck while the latter put his hands on the smaller man’s waist, both clearly intending to deepen the kiss, until they were interrupted by the rambunctious children running around the house and between their legs. They’d laugh fondly at the little munchkins and Louis would pretend to chase them just to entertain them. Harry’d yell at Louis to watch over the food while he got changed for work. Louis, as usual, would let the fajitas burn a bit until Harry magically fixed them. They’d all eat together in the dining room, both little kids fighting and playing with their foods. Harry’d try to calm them down while Louis encouraged them. After their little food fight Harry would kiss Louis’s lips before leaving the house for work as a cop or a fire fighter or a baker or a stripper or something hot like that.

Louis gave Harry a chaste kiss. “I’d love that, Haz.” He then continued, “after that?”

“Well, we’ll be raising our kids throughout the rest of these ten years. But after they’re all grown up, out of the house and living their lives, maybe twenty years later, we’ll do what’s left: grow old together.”

Harry stated it simply, as if it was something obvious. Louis’s heart swelled up with love, adoration and content. His eyes gleamed with gratefulness, happiness and love at the boy below him. “I love you, Haz.”

Harry smiled beautifully at him and wrapped his arms around Louis’s torso once more, cuddling him as the big spoon. He kissed the back of the smaller man’s neck and nibbled on the shell of his ear caringly. “I love you too, Louis. I love you so freaking much.”

Louis turned around a bit and gave Harry an eskimo kiss. “It’s a pleasure to be growing old with you. And to be yours.”

“I know,” Harry responded cheekily before kissing him, turning him around once more and adding softly, “and it’s an honor have you as mine.”


End file.
